Kakrot and Audre.
by Dreamer42
Summary: Kakarot meets a slave brought to Vegeta-sei. What happens next? WARNING!! CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER. NO FLAMES!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters that I may use in this story. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money off of this, it is soley for the enjoyment of readers.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Kakarot looked out at the stars zipping past his window. He turned is head and looked at his two brothers who were both asleep and drooling. He then looked at his father who was navigating the ship. He sighed and looked out his window once more.   
Bardock turned aound and looked at his youngest son.  
"Kakarot, what's wrong? You aren't your normal bouncy and energetic self." Bardock asked  
"Nothing dad, It's nothing." Kakarot replied.  
"I think you are lying to me. You aren't still miffed about your brothers getting mates and you not are you?" Bardock asked his son.  
"That is none of your business father." Kakarot replied sharply.  
"Son, you should be happy. Think of all the servants we just captured for King Vegeta. He will be thrilled. This could mean a good pay for us for once!" Bardock exclaimed as he faced the control panel again.  
"So how much longer is it until we get home?" Kakarot asked   
"Not long." Bardock replied  
A little while later their ship landed. Bardock and his three sons went and unloaded the slaves. They then started to take them to the king. Kakarot lagged behind a bit. He couldn't believe his two brothers had gotten mates before him.  
"Oh well, guess I better enjoy being a bacholer while it lasts." He said to himself.  
They entered the kings chambers and kneeled before him.  
"Your Highness, I have brought you many servants from a victorious capture." Bardock said with respect.  
"Well done Bardock, there could be hope for you yet." The king replied.  
"Thank you sire." Bardock replied and left with his sons.  
Raditz turned to his younger brother.  
"So little brother, why are you being so quiet?"  
"I choose not to answer that statement Raditz, I find it irrelevent." Kakarot said knowing this would leave his brother at a complete stump. Raditz was not that smart, so he just walked off to the bar with his father and other brother. Kakarot, however, went off to the training grounds. He began to train alone.   
'Why can't I find a mate?' Kakarot thought to himself as he trained hard. 'I just don't understand!!!!'  
*---------*  
Audre quietly picked the lock on her cell door. She quicly looked around to amake sure no one was around and quickly escaped. She didn't know what she would do as soon as she got out.   
She ran throught the door and was unleashed into the darkness. She looked up at the stars. She figured she had better keep moviing until morning. She hoped to be long gone by then. She began to wander and soon she was lost.   
"DAMNIT!!!" She said to herself. She found herself in some sort of training grounds. She had seen training grounds before but thisone was probably for third class warriors. Suddenly there was a movement that caught her eye and she dove behind a wall.  
*--*  
Kakarot was still releasing anger. He looked up at one point to see someone dive behind a wall.  
"It's probably Raditz stalking me. I'll show him" He whispered  
He stealthly walked up to the wall. He could hear slight panting coming from the other side. He pounced over the wall and landed one something smaller than his brother. He looked down to see a young woman beneath him.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" He said jumping off of her.  
"I should be the one yelling what the hell!!!" Audre yelled back  
The two stood there and screamed at each other. He finally noticed what she was wearing.  
"How the hell did you get out?" Kakarot asked.  
"That's none of your buisness!" She yelled back  
"I have half the nerve toe send you back to King Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled.  
A horrified look spread across her face.  
"I would" Kakarot replied  
Audre got down and pleaded with him.  
"Alright, I'll hide you, but as soon as you get caught, I will give you up." He said  
"Thank you, master." She said bowing.  
Kakarot stopped in his tracks and looked at her.  
"Please don't call me master."Kakarot said.  
Audre nodded and allowed him to help her up.  
They arrived in front of Kakarot's home and he turned and looked at Audre.   
"Now, I'll warn you, my father has sent me one really bitchy female and I'm kinda hoping she will die." Kakarot explained.  
"Okay." Audre replied  
"If she bothers you, just punch her." He said opening the door. Audre nodded again.  
"KAKAROT!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A shrill voice came from the kitchen.  
"Shut up you ugly bitch." Kakarot said.  
Audre watched as Kakarot screamed ath his "girlfriend".  
"ChiChi, you need to shut your fat ass mouth." Kakarot said bringing other clothes for Audre to wear.  
"Who is she?" ChiChi asked pointing at Audre.  
"That's none of your business bitch." Audre replied.  
Kakarot gave Audre the thrumbs up sign. ChiChi stormed off into the kitchen again. Kakarot watched Audre smile as ChiChi left the room. Audre turned and looked at Kakarot.  
"Where should I go?" She asked.  
"Well, you can shower and change in the bathroom." He said pointing down the hall.  
Audre showered and put on the saiy-jin clothes Kakarot gave her. She looked in the mirror. Her black hair came just below her cheekbones. Her eyes where a stunning blue. She stepped out of the bathroom and went in search of Kakarot. She found him in the kitchen by himself.  
"Where did ChiChi go?" Audre asked.  
"I locked her in the basement." He replied lookeding up at Audre, who was standing in the doorway. His eyes traveled up her body, taking in every curve and detail. She looked so much better in real clothes than in those grungey slave clothes. She was a lot prettier than the saiy-jin females. He liked her even more then ChiChi.  
"Hello? Earth to Kakarot?" Audre said.  
He looked up at her.  
"Welcome back." She laughed  
"I think I am going to request to keep you." Kakarot said  
Audre eyed him suspiciously.   
"Why??" She asked  
"Because they will kill you and I will not." Kakarot said gently.  
"Well that's good to know." Audre said   
She found herself strangly attracted to him.  
"Well come on, I'll take you to your room." He said.  
He opened a door and showed her in.  
"Thank you Kakarot." She said turning to look at him.   
She debated the thought of giving him a hug and she finally did. To her surprise he hugged her back.   
The next morning Kakarot took Audre back to King Vegeta.  
"Thank you Kakarot for returning her. What kind of reward would like?" The king asked.  
"Actually I would like to request to keep her." Kakarout said.  
"Well alright Kakarot, if thats what you want." The kind said.  
Audre had to restrain herself from jumping up and down. Kakarot took her back hom where his father and two brothers where waiting for him.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters that I may happen to use in this fic. So please don't sue me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Kakarot exclaimed slightly confused.   
"Can't we come to see you anymore Kakarot?" Raditz asked.  
"Well, I would like it if you would tell me before you came over." Kakarot said.  
"Who is she and what did you do with ChiChi?" Bardock asked looking at Audre.  
"I don't like ChiChi so I locked her in the basement." Kakarot said. "And this is Audre."   
"Where is you tail?" Raditz asked circling around her.  
"I don't have one." She said watching him.  
"All saiy-jins have tails." He bit back.  
"Well I never said I was saiy-jin now did I" She bit back just as cold.  
"Then what are you?" Raditz pressed.  
"I'm a human kiddnapped by you creeps." She said losing her temper.  
"Kakarot, why are you mingling with humans. I know you couldn't get a mate, but did you have to resort to a human?" Raditz laughed.  
"She isn't my mate you dumbass." Kakarot said. "She is a friend. I couldn't let King Vegeta kill her. So I requested to have her and he gave her to me."  
"Kakarot, you didn't get her just so you could save her. You need a mate and you would do anything to get one." Raditz continued.  
"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Kakarot yelled.  
Audre watched as the two full grown men bickered back and forth over her.  
"Wait a second. I'm a bit confused. What do we mean by mate?" She asked  
"Well, we saiy-jins go out and find a woman that we bond with. Then we mark them as ours and keep them forever. It's a saiy-jin breeding thing. You humans wouldn't understand." Raditz said trying to sound smart.  
"Oh, I get it. So it is like the thing we call dating on planet earth." Audre said. "I get it now!"   
Kakarot started laughing as his brother had just been verbally shot off of his cloud of pride by a human. Raditz was fuming. He went to attack Audre but she flipped him over without even turning around. Everyone stood wide eyed at the action that she just executed.   
"How did you do that? Raditz weighs a ton. It's sometimes hard for me to do that." Kakarot said.  
"Who ever said I was weak?" Audre said turning to look at Kakarot.   
"Well you wouldn't stand a chance if we used our ki attacks. That would disintagrate you but other wise you are a pretty good fighter. You just might last here on this planet. If you work hard everyday you could be a real competition for Prince Vegeta in the martial arts sector." Kakarot stated.  
"Kakarot? Did anyone ever tell you that you talked way to much?" Raditz asked getting up.  
"I get it from dad." Kakarot said back.  
Raditz turned to look at Audre.   
"You and me missy will eventually go one on one." He challenged.  
"Your on ugly." She shot back.  
"Now there is something you don't see everyday. A human challenging a saiy-jin. What is Planet Vegeta coming to?" Bardock laughed. " I wanna be there when Raditz gets his ass kicked. I thought it was funny to watch you do it Kakarot but now it will be funnier to watch a human do it."  
Bardock continued to laugh as they left.  
"Don't mind them. They are just a bunch of asses." Kakarot said to Audre.   
"Actually I thought they were kinda funny." She said giggling.  
Kakarot blinked at her. He nodded and decided he was throwing ChiChi out.   
He walked over to the basement door and she came flying out screaming and yelling. He blinked at her and picked her up. She was still screaming when he threw her out the door. She landed on her ass in the middle of the street and was still bitching.   
"I hope someone comes and shuts her up." Kakarot said slamming the door shut. 'Now I just have to think of a way to get Audre to like me. I don't know much about how they work on earth so I guess I will just stick to some of the the saiy-jin stuff. Well hell I don't even know what that is. I guess I will just have to ride out instincts. 


End file.
